Did You Wish We never Met?
by SakuyaXHaru
Summary: Full summary inside. Serenity is crossed in a love triangle between a friend (Yugi) and a foe (Kaiba). No yaoi but it seems like it. First chapter is short. I promise it will be longer.


Sakuya: Haru-sama...I'm starting to like Cows now...Heh Heh. Well anyways if any of you guys seen Fruits Basket then you know What I'm Talking About. Well on With My Serenity and Seto Story. I thought about it for a long time whether to like this Couple or not. I met this Girl just a while ago. Her user is Shizukaxseto. She is such a hyper crazy Girl Holding a lot of thoughts about couples. She mention a lot of couples. She's the same age as me. She is very nice. Well anyways here's the summary:  
  
Serenity Wheeler, A Cheerful Girl that loves her family and friends. What will happen when she falls for one of her friends, but having her brother's worst enemy asking her out First? Serenity being sweet and kind accepts but has that dark feeling inside her. Will her Friend fight back of act dumfounded and find another? Read and Find Out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ohayo.Ohayo!"cried to her friends. "Ohayo Serenity-chan" Yugi Smiled. Serenity Blushed. "Ohayo!" Duke and Tristan smiled. "Hmph..." The snotty teenager snorted at the group for thier stupidity. "Ohayo Kaiba!" Serenity smiled. Kaiba blushed showing know one. "humph See ya later Losers." Kaiba walked by. "That Kaiba!" Tristan was about to charge. "Oh Please Tristan ,Your just mad because serenity said a simple Hi to him" Tea shook her head. "That isn't Why!" Tristan yelled. "Is that so?" Miho came up. "Hi!" Tea Grinned. "So why do you get so red when she says hi to him" Miho started. "None of Your business." Tristan stomped off but then tripped flat face to the ground. "OW!" Tristan yelled. Dusted himself off and then went to class. Miho and Tea laughed. "He seemed really mad, Duke maybe you should check on him." Serenity insisted. "Whoa Hey! I'm not his boyfriend!" Duke said embarrassed. "If Only that was true." Ryou came up mumbling. "Ryou!!" Miho Sprang to her feet. "Do You hear that?!? It's The bell!!" Ryou ran off. "Ryou!!" Miho chased after him. "I better go to." Duke went off to see Tristan hoping to get points from Serenity. "Yea same, Bye Serenity, Y-yugi." Tea smiled and left. "Hey Guys What's up?" Joey came running up holding a burger in one hand and books in his other. "Where did you get that burger from?" Yugi asked Sweat dropping. "Oh This? I bought one at burger world. On half price Ya know?" Joey grinned and said "Bye!" and walked to his class. "Well I should go to!" Yugi and Serenity said and ran past each other but instead they banged their heads together. "Ow. Sorry. Bye!" They both went to class.  
  
"Gotta get to the top. Take that Vegnagun! I'm gonna beat you marik and malik and who can forget you Bakura?!" Yami was in his boxer and a white shirt playing His Final Fantasy X-2 game on his Ps2. "Yes I beaten it! Now for the perfect ending." After a few seconds. Starts to sniff. "I wish that was me. A teary eyed yami was looking at how Yuna and Tidus Reunited.   
  
"Hahhahaha I control the world!"Marik Yelled out as he finally beaten KingDom Hearts. After watching the ending. "Kairi...Sora...WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SPILT UP?!?!?!" Marik was now red and his eyes were going blurry. "Marik? Aww" Malik Came up and Gave Marik a Big hug.   
  
"The computer is always fun." Bakura was watching Fruits Basket episode 8. "I wish we never met hatori." Bakura repeated. Bakura silently cried after seeing kana leave hatori.   
  
"Finally School is Over!" Joey smiled broadly. "Yea after a long time of doing work it's finally time to kick back." Tristan grinned. "I guess." Serenity smiled. "We're here!" Yugi pointed at his game shop. "Yup-Yup!" Miho clapped her hands together. 'Isn't it enough that you had to take away my life?' Serenity heard a voice. "D-did you guys hear that?" Serenity was frozen all over. " Hear what?" they asked. "Nothing but I'll be back in awhile. Kay?" Serenity ran off to the voice. ' I can't believe you think that I'm going to let you near him!' 'What? You think that me? Most powerful Person in Domino is going soft?' 'Huh? That Girl is nothing to me.' 'I'm sure that she is nothing' 'No duh, Just because every loser likes her doesn't mean anything.' The voice started to fade. Serenity opened up the tree leaves and saw Seto kaiba arguing With these men in black. "Aww does Seto-neko want a crib? I'm sure that will make you remember of Your Dead parents and those who made you cry and Gozuburo." "Don't You Dare Say that name ever again!" Kaiba tried to kick the guy, but the guy's reflexes were fast. "Kaiba!" Serenity ran over to him. "Hahhaha" The men faded within the trees.   
  
"Are You..Okay?" Serenity asked. "Just fine." Kaiba managed to stand up but fell back down. "Don't strain Yourself." Serenity said. "Yea, okay." Kaiba stared at her. Serenity placed kaiba's arm gently on her shoulder. "Y-you Don't have to do th-" Kaiba was cut off. "Shush." Serenity walked over to the game shop. "What's kaiba doing here??!?!" Joey was obviously mad. "Serenity?" Yugi asked while looking where kaiba's arm was. "He's injured." Serenity said softly. "Then leave him outside to die." Joey answered. "Joey!" Serenity got all mad. "I was joking." Joey sat up and let Serenity place kaiba down. "It's okay I don't have to stay." Kaiba got up but was pushed down by Serenity. "It doesn't look right." Tristan, Duke and Yugi mumbled. "Get me a bowl with ice and water in it. "Thanks Yugi. "Here kaiba" Serenity wiped away some of the blood that sprang out and his face. Serenity placed some antidote on kaiba's arm and shushed him. After casting his arm, Serenity place a blanket over him. "Thanks so much Yugi for letting him stay." Serenity bowed. "It's okay." Yugi smiled. Serenity smiled.  
  
"Huah!" Yugi yawned and walked out to see Serenity sitting by kaiba and sleeping on his chest. 'She's just a friend, she's only friends with him.' Yugi repeated. Yugi stalked back to his room. Tea walks out. "Oh wow..." Tea snapped a picture of tem together. "Heh Heh..Black mail time...Tomorrow.." Tea smiled evilly back to her room. Miho walks out. "Ryou..You there?" Miho asked. Then spots Serenity and kaiba. " If only that were me and Ryou." Miho walked back. "Duke and Tristan walks out with there oh so cuddly Serenity plushies. "Hey mom..I'm going to see serenity!" they both said and went into the same bed. (Nothing happened! For Perverts that are Reading this.)  
  
"I think I'm finally over seeing This." Yami cried still watching the game ending. "Ah well on to The final fantasy x ending." Yami watched on the computer. "Tidus stop leaving her!" Yami cried.   
  
"Are you okay now marik?" malik asked. "I think so......But this feels right..hold me close." marik fell asleep. "Good night Marik." Malik Smiled. And fell a sleep.   
  
"I'm Home Bakura!" Ryou shouted but then stop after seeing bakura having tears in his eyes. "Bakura" Ryou whispered. Ryou walked over to Bakura. "Shh....I'm here." Ryou placed his hands on Bakura's Shoulders and rested his head on Bakura's back. "Ryou will you leave me?" Bakura asked quietly. "No...no I won't. I Promise." Ryou Slept quietly on Bakura's back and Bakura fell asleep on the key board.  
  
The reason why it's really short is because i was very busy doing homework and a speech. So ya sorry. Next chapter i'll make it longer. Promise. 


End file.
